Five Fathers Oz Never Found
by Madre de Muerte
Summary: Five fathers Oz never had.


Five Fathers Oz Never Found  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series: CSI; Harry Potter, Anita Blake, Stargate SG-1, and Dexter (Showtime Series and books).

** A Night in Vegas  
**

Oz stared impassively at the door in front of him. It was a long shot but his mother hadn't been lying and if his aunt was really still in contact with the man then this should be the real address. Oz raised his fist before putting it down again. It shouldn't have bothered him but somehow it did. Taking in a barely visible breath he was about to knock again when he heard someone behind him.

"May I help you?" Oz turned around and sniffed discreetly. He knew he could smell relatives at times if they were close enough; this had to be him.

"Gil Grissom?"

"Yes."

"You may be my father." The man stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I see." Grissom took a deep breath. "Would you like to come in?"

Oz nodded, they would have a lot to talk about.

**Some things just go too far  
**

"You're not kidding are you?" Oz asked incredulously.

"No, you're my son." Remus Lupin stood firm ready for rejection but after years of loss and heartache, he wasn't ready to let his son go.

"But Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, I'm," Lupin paused for a moment, "I'm also a wizard and-" He took a deep breath. "and a werewolf." He was prepared for something but his son just stood looking at him for a moment.

Oz shook his head. "That's just too much."

"I assure you, I am not making this up." Lupin was about to take out his wand for proof, but Oz spoke first.

"That's not the problem," Oz stated slowly and calmly. "I'm a werewolf too."

Lupin stood disbelievingly.

**Redundant  
**

Dr. Daniel Jackson was not a weak man by nature but he didn't seem to have enough courage for this. He looked behind him relieved that his friends had come with him, but they kept their distance. He rapped gently on the door. The door opened to reveal a man of small stature.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Osbourne?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Daniel Jackson, I don't know how to say this but I'm your father."

"Huh, cool. I'm Daniel too. Call me Oz though." Daniel smiled, relieved.

**Portals**

Richard turned around and stared as the portal opened. He was getting his son back at all costs. He felt his fists clench. He told Anita that one-day she would have gone too far and it had finally happened. Except they hadn't gone after her, they'd gone after someone close to her, him.

He felt the tears sting and his anger roll off him. This had nothing to do with Anita, he hadn't remembered sleeping with that girl but the girl hadn't been lying, she had born his child. His child was free of the disease he so scorned and was all he could hope was that his child was unharmed.

He was more than shocked when a man fell from the ceiling. The portal closed. The man looked around, not panicked but curious. "Who are you!" Anita demanded, gun drawn. Richard sniffed, there was no mistaking that scent; this was his son.

"Anita stop! It's him."

The man stood cautiously. "I'm Oz. Who are you?" He asked, it was clear he wasn't letting his guard down.

Richard took a deep breath. "I'm your father, Richard. I don't know how but a few days ago you were kidnapped. You were just a infant. I don't know how you a grown man." Richard apologized. "I just wanted you back."

His son nodded. "Time moves differently between dimensions."

Anita gaped. "Dimensions?" Her voice disbelieving and full of a hint of anger.

"You opened the portal." Oz cocked his head. "Werewolf?" He asked Richard.

Richard gaped. "Y-yes."

"Huh. Me too."

"You weren't born with it though! The test didn't-–" Oz cut him off.

"Pretty sure that was right, I was bitten by my younger cousin babysitting. You?"

"Vaccine gone wrong."

Oz's lip quirked. "So, whose my mom?"

**Monsters  
**

Dexter nearly dropped the coffee in his hand. "You're my son?" His disbelief was not faked.

"Yep."

Dexter sighed wondering he shouldn't have tried to fit in better in his adolescence. He hated sex. He had tried to fit in and it had left him with a son. A son he had not idea had existed.

His son sniffed. "You smell of blood." Dexter's eyes widened.

"I work in forensics, I'm the blood expert analyst." He didn't know how the boy knew this but he had to try and change the subject.

"It's not from that." The boy, Oz as he had introduced himself moved toward him. His eyes were gleaming. "You're a predator." Dexter did not move but his false exterior melted and the Dark Passenger took over.

"Yes, we are." Oz paused.

"We?"

"My dark passenger and me," He might as well explain, the boy seemed to know too much. "I'm a dark crusader, I kill those that need to be killed." He didn't need to show it but the boy had taken a familiar but different air.

"You're still human though." Dexter shook his head. He had never been a human being; he'd been a monster in the body of a homo-sapien.

"Not a human, a monster."

Oz smiled, "A man made monster." His eyes glinted in dark humor. "I'm a monster of a different kind." He didn't back down but relaxed just a bit.

"Really?" Dexter asked intrigued. "Why don't you sit down, son?" Dexter asked smiling a dark smile. His son was a monster like him, even if he was a different kind. He poured another cup of coffee and handed it to his son. Oz accepted it and sat across from Dexter, who had moved to the opposing side. Maybe he was family after all, Dexter thought.


End file.
